The Titans Sing!
by ROBINROX
Summary: I was bored,so I started writing down songs that I thought the TT would sing.When I stopped,I also put each Titan's name next to a line I thought would fit them.Then,I decided to make it into a fic!Rated PG for chapters 19 and 20 only! Mild swearing!
1. Everybody's FoolxxxThe TT plus S&T

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANYTHING I USE IN HERE!  
  
ROBINROX: Hi there, people! I'm talking to the Teen Titans right now, and I'm getting bored. So I'm making them sing out their truest feelings! Or they're singing about all their encounters with the unjust people of Jump City! For the first song, we're gonna have to bring in Terra and Slade! *snaps fingers and Terra and Slade appear before her*  
  
Robin: Must.Kill.SLADE! *tries to kill Slade*  
  
Starfire: *holds Robin back* No, Robin! You must not hurt Slade!  
  
Robin: Why not, Star? o_o?  
  
Starfire: Because he must humiliate himself by doing the singing first! ^^  
  
Robin: *grins* You're right, Star. I shouldn't kill him-not YET, at least.  
  
ROBINROX: All right, let's get this show on the road! *snaps her fingers and the music to Evanescence's 'Everybody's Fool' starts playing*  
  
The TT, Slade, and Terra: *start dancing**look at each other, horrified*  
  
(Terra-to Slade) Perfect by nature  
  
(Robin-to the Titans) Icons of self- indulgence  
  
(Raven-looking away from everyone else) Just what we all need.!  
  
(Starfire-trying to get Raven to look at her) More lies about a world that  
  
(TT) Never was and never will be! (BB-to Terra) Have you no shame don't you see me?  
  
(TT) You know you've got everybody fooled!  
  
(Robin-watching Terra walk down the street towards him) Look! Here she comes now  
  
(Cyborg-on his knees, looking starry-eyed at Terra) Bow down and stare in wonder!  
  
(BB-sarcastically to Terra) Oh, how we love you!  
  
(Slade-proudly to Terra) No flaws when you're pretending!  
  
(BB-looking away from Terra) But now I know she  
  
(TT) Never was and never will be! (BB-to Terra, with tears in his eyes) You don't know how you've betrayed me! (TT) And somehow you've got everybody fooled!  
  
(Robin) Without the mask where will you hide? *touches his mask* (Starfire-powering up her hands with starbolts) Can't find yourself-lost in your lies! *shoots Terra and Slade with starbolts*  
  
(BB-walking away from Terra) I know the truth now!  
  
I know who you are!  
  
And I don't love you anymore! *shakes his head at Terra in disgust*  
  
Never was and never will be!  
  
*preparing to jump off a cliff* You're not real and you can't save me! *Raven stops him*  
  
*BB smiles at Raven and turns to glare at a very beat up Terra* Somehow now you're everybody's fool!  
  
TT, Terra, and Slade: *huffing and puffing, but smiling and proud*  
  
ROBINROX: Aw, that was sweet, BB! And Raven, you were great! Robin, you need more lines! *growls at Robin* All in all, I give this song a seven out of ten! What does the audience think? Review and tell me what you thought of the song! 


	2. HauntedxxxRaven & her mother

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANYTHING I USE IN HERE!  
  
ROBINROX: Domo arigatou, CGM! Ya'll are gonna like this one. *grins* Raven meets her mother's ghost! Ain't it great? *snaps fingers**music from Evanescence's 'Haunted' starts playing*  
  
Raven: No way. *starts dancing* Oh, crud.  
  
(Raven-looking around wildly as if she lost something really important) Long lost words whisper slowly to me (Raven's Mother-biting her non-existent nails) Still can't find what keeps me here (Raven-sighing) When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
  
I know you're still there  
  
(Raven's Mother-appears in front of Raven) Watching me wanting me (Raven-tries to touch her mother, but her fingers go right through her) I can feel you pull me down (Raven's Mother-smiling in that motherly way that you sometimes hate) Fearing you loving you (Raven-turns away from her mother) I won't let you pull me down  
  
(Raven's Mother-puts her incorporeal hand on Raven's shoulder) Hunting you I can smell you-alive (Raven-shakes her head and shrugs the hand off) Your heart pounding in my head *starts running from her mother, who glides after her*  
  
(Raven's Mother-in a hurt voice) Watching me wanting me (Raven-turns and throws a ball of telekinetic power at her) I can feel you pull me down (Raven's Mother-putting her arms in front of her face) Saving me raping me (Raven-throws one last ball of telekinetic power at her mother before turning and running again) Watching me  
  
(Raven's Mother-in a hurt voice) Watching me wanting me (Raven-throwing a motorcycle at her) I can feel you pull me down (Raven's Mother-protects herself and catches up to Raven) Fearing you loving you (Raven-turns and slices the ghost in half with her 'razor fingers' *my name for when she slices things in half with her fingers*) I won't let you pull me down  
  
ROBINROX: *claps* GO RAVEN!  
  
Robin: *glares**pouts* I thought I was your favorite!  
  
ROBINROX: *glomps Robin* You are! I just want to root for Raven. I give this a ten out of ten. What do ya'll think? Review and tell me what you would give it out of ten! 


	3. Taking Over MexxxNWxS olderBBxolderR

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANYTHING I USE IN HERE!  
  
ROBINROX: You know the episode How Long Is Forever? Well, that's my favorite episode. And since the TT weren't friends, I'm gonna have older BB, older Raven, Nightwing , and Starfire sing a song about how they miss each other. The couples twenty years later, when the TT are no longer friends, but they all remember each other well. *sniffs* It's kinda sweet.*snaps fingers**Nightwing, older Raven, and older BB appear**the music to Evanescence's 'Taking Over Me' starts playing*  
  
Nightwing, older Raven, older BB, and Starfire: *walk to different corners of the room and assume different poses**Starfire is sitting on the floor, staring at the wall**Nightwing is pacing his corner, head bowed in deep concentration**older Raven is standing in a corner, staring passively at the wall**older BB is nervously changing from animal to animal*  
  
(Starfire-looking at a picture of Robin on her wall) You don't remember me (Nightwing-stops pacing to look at Starfire) But I remember you  
  
(older BB-stops changing and tries to walk to Raven, but is stopped by an invisible force field) I lie awake and try so hard (older Raven-looks out of the corner of her eye at older BB) Not to think of you  
  
(Starfire & older Raven-turn to the two boys) But who can decide what they dream?  
  
(Nightwing & older BB-put their hands against the force field) And dream I do...  
  
(older Raven-teary eyed) I believe in you  
  
(older BB-presses against the force field with all his strength) I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
( Starfire-cries silently) I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
(Nightwing-turns to face his corner and leans against the force field) You're taking over me  
  
(Starfire-powers up starbolts and fires at the force field) Have you forgotten all I know  
  
(Nightwing-turns back to face the force field and throws an explosion disc at it) And all we had?  
  
(older Raven-throws a ball of telekinetic power at the force field) You saw me mourning my love for you  
  
(older BB-changes into a bull and rams the force field) And touched my hand  
  
(All-attacking the force field) I knew you loved me then  
  
(older Raven-touches the air) I believe in you  
  
(older BB-walks out of his corner) I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
(Starfire-runs to Nightwing's corner) I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
(Nightwing-hugs Starfire) You're taking over me  
  
(Nightwing & older BB-look in mirrors that just appeared) I look in the mirror and see your face  
  
(Starfire& older Raven-smile at the two) If I look deep enough (Nightwing & older BB-grin back and hug Starfire/older Raven) So many things inside that are (All) Just like you are taking over  
  
ROBINROX: *crying* IT'S SO SWEET! *runs up to the four and hugs them all* Nightwing must stay here! You two may leave! *waves her hand and older BB and older Raven disappear*  
  
Robin: *glares at Nightwing, who is still hugging Starfire*  
  
Cyborg: Who'da thought that someone could be jealous of themselves?  
  
ROBINROX: *sniffs* I give this an eleven out of ten! What do ya'll think? Review and tell me! There'll be a winner when I finish with all the songs! 


	4. WhisperxxxThe TT plus villains

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANYTHING I USE IN HERE!  
  
ROBINROX: Hiya, everybody! This time, the TT are gonna be battling people when they sing! This is gonna be difficult, you guys. You sure you wanna do it? I can clone you.  
  
TT: WE'LL DO IT!  
  
ROBINROX: *sighs* Okay.*snaps fingers**music to Evanescence's 'Whisper' begins**Slade, Terra, Trident, Warp, and Thunder appear*  
  
TT: *begin to fight, Robin against Slade, Raven against Terra, BB against Trident, Starfire against Warp, and Cyborg against Thunder*  
  
(Starfire-gets shot out of the air) Catch me as I fall (Robin-catches Starfire, but gets hit by Slade in the process) Say you're here and it's all over now (Raven-throws a motorcycle at Terra, who dodges and throws chunks of the ground at Raven) Speaking to the atmosphere (Cyborg-charges up his Sonic Cannon and shoots Thunder) No one's here and I fall into myself (BB-dodges a blast from Trident's trident and turns into a crab) This truth drives me into madness (All-get backed into fighting back-to-back by their adversaries)I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away If I will it all away  
  
(Robin-takes out his Bo-staff) Don't turn away (Starfire-clutches her side in pain and powers up a starbolt) Don't give into the pain (Raven-blocks a big chunk of the ground with her telekinesis) Don't try to hide (Cyborg-wrestling with Thunder)Though they're screaming your name (BB-snaps Trident's trident with his claws) Don't close your eyes (Raven-throws balls of telekinetic power at Terra) God knows what lies behind them (Starfire-gets shot by Warp) Don't turn out the light (Robin-kneels next to Starfire and gets hit by Slade in the back) Never sleep never die  
  
(Cyborg-shoots Slade with his Sonic Cannon) I'm frightened by what I see (Starfire-opens her eyes and shoots a starbolt at Warp, who was coming up behind Robin) But somehow I know there's much more to come (BB-running at Trident as a ram) Immobilized by my fears (Robin-hits Slade with his Bo-staff) And soon to be blinded by tears (Raven-karate-kicks Terra) I can stop the pain if I will it all away If I will it all away  
  
(Robin-kicks Slade, then punches him) Don't turn away (Starfire-winces and shoots a starbolt at Warp) Don't give into the pain (Raven-uses her telekinesis to throw Terra against a wall until she is knocked out) Don't try to hide (Cyborg-punches Thunder and runs to help Starfire with Warp)Though they're screaming your name (BB-kicks Trident into a wall and dodges as Thunder sends a thunderbolt at him) Don't close your eyes (Raven-helps Robin with Slade) God knows what lies behind them (Starfire-glares at Warp and shoots starbolts out of her eyes like Blackfire did) Don't turn out the light (Robin-throws a freeze disc at Slade and back flips away from him) Never sleep never die  
  
(Robin-runs over to Starfire, who is on the ground) Fallen angels at my feet (Raven-throws Trident, who was trying to choke BB against a wall) Whispered voices at my ear (Starfire-blinks her eyes open) Death before my eyes (BB-rubs at his neck and smiles at Raven) Lying next to me I fear (Cyborg-shoots Thunder one last time) She beckons me shall I give in (Robin-throws an explosion disc at Warp) Upon my end shall I begin (BB-rams his shoulder into Terra, who had woken up) Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end  
  
(Robin-stands to survey the room) Don't turn away (Starfire-stands with Robin, leaning on him) Don't give into the pain (Raven-puts her arm around Beast Boy's shoulder) Don't try to hide (Cyborg-grins at the bodies of their adversaries) Though they're screaming your name (BB-beams up at Raven) Don't close your eyes (Raven-smiles weakly and tiredly back at Beast Boy) God knows what lies behind them (Starfire-walks around the room, limping) Don't turn out the light (Robin-touches Starfire's shoulder and smiles at her) Never sleep never die  
  
ROBINROX: *heals the injured and sends the bad guys away* WOOHOO! Go Teen Titans! You kicked butt out there! And sang very well, too. I give this a ten out of ten!  
  
Robin: *glaring at RR* JUST A TEN?!? We worked our butts off out there! And Star got hurt! A LOT! We deserve more than a ten!  
  
ROBINROX: *hits Robin with her book* DO NOT QUESTION ME! YOU GET A TEN! Anyway, reviewers, tell me what you think this should get. I'll pick a winner soon! I hope. 


	5. NumbxxxRobin

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANYTHING I USE IN HERE!  
  
ROBINROX: These next songs are the solos. Robin's is first, and he's singing about how Batman is making him be like him instead of being himself, and how he hates that. *snaps fingers**music for 'Numb' by Linkin Park starts playing*  
  
Robin: *starts dancing* I hope Batman is watching.  
  
ROBINROX: *smiles**snaps her fingers*  
  
Batman: *appears in the room* WHAT THE-?  
  
ROBINROX: *puts her index finger to her lips in the 'SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' symbol**points to Robin* Listen!  
  
*turns to Batman with a glare on his face* I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
  
*Walks up to Batman* Feeling so faithless  
  
*takes off Batman's mask to reveal Slade* Lost under the surface  
  
*punches Slade* I don't know what you're expecting of me  
  
*slowly stops punching Slade* Put under the pressure  
  
*walks into the center of the room, turns and faces Nightwing* Of walking in your shoes  
  
(Nightwing) [caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow]  
  
*takes a step forward* Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
*walks up to Starfire* I've  
  
*touches her face* Become so numb  
  
*pulls his hand back and looks at it* I can't feel you there  
  
*looks up at the ceiling and closes his eyes* Become so tired  
  
*Slade comes up behind him* So much more aware *Robin's eyes snap open and he whirls around to stop Slade from hitting him*  
  
*flips over Slade and kicks him in the back* I'm becoming this  
  
*smiles as Slade falls to the floor* All I want to do  
  
*rolls Slade's body over* Is be more like me  
  
*takes Slade's mask off* And be less like you *backs away when he sees Slade's face*  
  
*runs to a door* Can't you see that you're smothering me  
  
*kicks it open and runs out into the sunlight* Holding too tightly  
  
*takes a deep breath* Afraid to lose control  
  
*turns to face Slade, who has put his mask back on* Cause everything you thought I would be  
  
*looks around the room* Has fallen apart right in front of you  
  
(Nightwing) [caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow]  
  
*walks to Slade* Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
(Nightwing) [caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow]  
  
*pulls an explosion disc out of his utility belt* And every second I waste is more than I can take  
  
*throws the explosion disc at Slade and back flips away* But I know  
  
*the disc explodes, and some of the debris hits Robin* I may end up failing too  
  
*Starfire and RR run up to Robin with worried expressions on their faces* But I know *Robin looks at Slade, who is still alive but badly injured* You were just like me  
  
*smirks and stands* With someone disappointed in you  
  
ROBINROX: Omigosh, Robin, are you okay?  
  
Robin: *nods* I'll be okay. Just get 'Batman' out of here.  
  
ROBINROX: *snaps fingers**Slade disappears* I give this a twelve out of ten! What would the audience rate it as? Well? REVIEW AND TELL ME! 


	6. May It BexxxStarfire

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANYTHING I USE IN HERE!  
  
ROBINROX: It's Starfire's turn! She's singing 'May It Be' by Enya, to describe the never-ending battle with evil! Go Starfire! Alright, I've got my popcorn *munches on popcorn* got my guys *glomps Nightwing and Robin* and got my fingers! Let's go! *snaps fingers**'May It Be' music starts playing**the lights go out and then a spotlight shines down on Starfire*  
  
Starfire: *takes a deep breath and looks up* Here goes.*a-hem!*  
  
May it be an evening star *walks up to Robin* Shines down upon you *touches Robin's cheek and smiles* May it be when darkness falls *turns to Raven, who is not caring in the least* Your heart will be true *turns Raven's head to face her and smiles at her friend* You walk a lonely road *turns to Nightwing, who's gaze hasn't left Starfire since she began singing* Oh! How far you are from home *smiles weakly at Nightwing and reaches a hand out to him*  
  
Darkness has come *the lights go off completely* Believe and you will find your way *Starfire reaches a hand with a starbolt on it into the center of the room* Darkness has fallen *smiles when Nightwing put his hand over hers* A promise lives within you now *slowly, everyone else puts their hand on hers*  
  
May it be when shadows call *Starfire raises her hand and begins to float upward* Will fly away *flies slowly around the room, to land in front of a door out* May it be your journey on *opens the door and light pours in* To light the day *steps outside and spreads her arms to receive the sun* When the night is overcome *everyone else follows her out* You may rise to find the sun *all get in a circle*  
  
Darkness has come *they join hands* Believe and you will find your way *Starfire starts to glow, and then Robin, and then Nightwing* Darkness has fallen *everyone is glowing, and they lift into the air* A promise lives within you now *they spin in a circle, faster and faster until they stop and begin to fall*  
  
A promise lives within you now *Starfire catches Robin, Nightwing, ROBINROX, and Cyborg and they all land safely*  
  
ROBINROX: Okay, that was freaky. What did we just do?  
  
Starfire: I do not know...It just felt right, did it not?  
  
Robin: Yeah, but it was weird!  
  
Starfire: I am very confused...  
  
Nightwing: Okay, this is weird, and I'm freaked out, and that's a big feat for me!  
  
Robin: You're telling me! *writer: laughs (do any of you get it? Oh, I bet every one of you does. Oh, well!)*  
  
ROBINROX: While we figure out what happened, I'm gonna give this song an eight out of ten and get back to you later. See ya! 


	7. My ImmortalxxxNightwing

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANYTHING I USE IN HERE!  
  
ROBINROX: This song is to be sung by.Hmm.let me check the list.'My Immortal'.To be sung by.Hmm. That's weird. It doesn't say. Well, I'll just improvise then! 'My Immortal' is going to be sung by Nightwing, because it's how he feels when Starfire has been gone, oh say, ten years. *snaps fingers**'My Immortal' music starts*  
  
Nightwing: *walks center stage* Must I? *a spot light shines down on him* I guess that's a yes.  
  
I'm so tired of being here *walks around the room, checking for an exit*  
  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears *hits the wall with his fist*  
  
And if you have to leave *Starfire runs up to see if he's all right, but when she touches his hand, she fades away*  
  
I wish that you would just leave *Nightwing sinks to his knees and hits the floor*  
  
Because your presence still lingers here *He looks up and sees Starfire reaching a hand down to help him up*  
  
And it won't leave me alone *Nightwing swats at Starfire and his hand goes right through her*  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal *cuts and bruises appear all over Nightwing*  
  
This pain is just too real *Starfire begins to attend to his wounds*  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase *the clock on the wall goes crazy and Starfire disappears*  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears *Two tears fall from Nightwing's eyes*  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears *A girly scream echoes through the building*  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years *Nightwing stands and looks around for the source of the scream, but there's no one there*  
  
But you still have all of me *Starfire appears, and this time when Nightwing touches her, his fingers don't go through her*  
  
You used to captivate me (we flash back to the Teen Titans years)  
  
By your resonating light *Robin jumps after Starfire and Warp when she pushed Warp into his Time Vortex (How Long Is Forever?)*  
  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind *Robin pulls out his Bo-staff and whacks the alien probe on it's point (Sisters)*  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams *Starfire smiles at him as the sun rises (the end of Sisters)*  
  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me *Robin catches Starfire after Slade activates the probes (Apprentice part 2)*  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal (Back to now)  
  
This pain is just too real *Nightwing begins to cry*  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase *Starfire hugs him and closes her eyes*  
  
When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears *Starfire opens her eyes and stops hugging Nightwing, to brush away the tears on his face*  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears *Starfire turns to see Slade coming up to them with a gun*  
  
And I held your hand through all of these years *Nightwing looks up and jumps over Starfire to beat Slade into a bloody pulp*  
  
But you still have all of me *Nightwing grins at Starfire and she smiles back*  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone *Starfire disappears and Nightwing's eyes widen*  
  
And though you're still with me *Everyone senses Starfire's presence, but can't see her*  
  
I've been alone all along *Nightwing hits the wall with his fist and begins to cry*  
  
ROBINROX: Beautiful. Simply beautiful. Starfire, what did you think?  
  
Starfire: *appears**cries* I am sorry to have left you and caused you pain, Robin! I truly am!  
  
Nightwing: *wipes his eyes* Woah, Star, take it easy, it's just a song! And what matters is that you're still here and you're still the Teen Titans. My future may still change.  
  
Starfire: *hugs Nightwing*  
  
Robin: *glares at Nightwing*  
  
ROBINROX: Uh-huh.Anywho, I can't come up with songs for BB, Raven, and Cy. Audience, give me your suggestions, and I'll choose which song I think fits the best. I'm going to do one more song, then you all have to get your votes sent to me! You can e-mail them to me, which would be the preference, cause I want the winner to be a surprise. When all the votes are in, I'm probably going to do many more songs, then let you vote, and then announce the winner! Feel free to send me your song suggestions and I'll see if I want to make a chapter for them! Just give me the song name, artist, and who it would be a song for! 


	8. Bring Me To LifexxxSxR

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANYTHING I USE IN HERE!  
  
ROBINROX: This was supposed to be Raven's solo, but I couldn't think of any moves she could do for the song 'Naked' by Avril Lavigne. So, this is gonna be an S/R couple song. 'Bring Me To Life' by Evanescence. I LOVE EVANESCENCE! THEIR MUSIC ROCKS! And thanks to all the reviewers, especially Alys, girl, I hoped you would like this! I got the idea when you said that Everybody's Fool would go with Terra on TV Tome. I got to thinking of the Titans singing the song, and then I just went from there! So, thanks for the inspiration! And, BTW, YOU'RE FIC IS THE GREATEST AND YOU CHOSE A GREAT SONG TO MODEL IT OFF OF! *snaps fingers**'Bring Me To Life' music starts playing*  
  
Robin and Starfire: *start dancing* This is going to end badly.  
  
(Starfire-closes her eyes and turns away from Robin) How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
(Robin-turns Starfire to face him) Leading you down into my core  
  
Where I've become so numb without a soul *Starfire's eyes snap open*  
  
(Starfire-grabs Robin's hand) My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
Until you find it there and bring it back home *Starfire hugs Robin*  
  
(Robin-pushes Starfire violently away from him, and she lands on the ground) Wake me up inside  
  
(Starfire-crying softly) Wake me up inside  
  
(Robin-looking scared, kneels next to Starfire and brushes the tears away) Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Starfire-looks up at Robin with anger in her eyes) Bid my blood to run before I come undone  
  
(Robin-crying now) Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
(Robin-practically begging on bended knee for Starfire to come back to him) Now that I know what I'm without  
  
(Starfire-pretending not to hear him) You can't just leave me  
  
(Robin-gets angry and stands, yelling at Starfire) Breathe into me and make me real  
  
(Starfire-turns and yells right back) Bring me to life  
  
(Robin-glares at Starfire and gets out his Bo-staff) Wake me up inside  
  
(Starfire-powers up a star bolt) Wake me up inside  
  
(Robin-realizes what he's doing and stares in shock at his Bo-staff) Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Starfire-shoots the star bolt up to hit the ceiling) Bid my blood to run before I come undone  
  
(Robin-looks up at Starfire sadly, but not crying this time) Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
(Both-whisper) Bring me to life  
  
(Starfire-rubs her arms to warm herself up) Frozen inside without your touch without your love  
  
(Robin-half smiling) Darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
(Starfire-looking around as if she just came to Earth) All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
(Robin-turns out all the lights) Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me  
  
(Starfire-feeling her way around the room) I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
(Robin-comes up behind her and hugs Starfire) Got to open my eyes to everything  
  
(Starfire-smiles and turns the lights back on) Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
(Robin-shirks away from the light) Don't let me die here  
  
(Starfire-goes up to Robin to see if he's okay) There must be something wrong  
  
(Robin-kisses Starfire) Bring me to life *Starfire blushes and pulls away*  
  
ROBINROX: *sniffs* Beautiful.*cries* I LOVE YOU TWO! *kisses Robin, glomps Starfire*  
  
Robin: Um.EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW.  
  
Starfire: *smiles**glomps RR right back*  
  
ROBINROX: Okay, this isn't what you all wanted me to do with 'Bring Me To Life', but it's what I had planned! *shrinks away from people with tomatoes* PLEASE DON'T THROW TOMATOES AT ME! When you all vote, I'll post new songs! Once again, feel free to send me song suggestions! 


	9. Forever Isn't Long EnoughxxxNightwing

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANYTHING I USE IN HERE!  
  
ROBINROX: There's a really sweet Clay Aiken song Robin was going to do, but then I couldn't decide between Clay Aiken for Robin and Madonna for Starfire. One of her earlier works, of course. So I'll let you vote. Tell me if you want Robin to sing 'The Way' by Clay Aiken, or Starfire to sing a song by Madonna that I don't know the title of! Lol, it's really sweet, believe me. This little song below is a song you must imagine Nightwing singing softly, no movement or anything, just sitting on a stool, singing his sorry little butt off in civilian clothes without his mask on. It's a song that ties in with How Long Is Forever? and Nightwing's feelings for Starfire. Can you imagine Nightwing in civilian clothes? Ooooooooooooooooooooo, yummy! *snaps fingers**'Forever Isn't Long Enough' music starts playing*  
  
Forever may not be long enough for my love I have a will  
  
But I'm lost inside your time If you could,  
  
Would you come with me to the other side?  
  
Forever may not be long enough Forever may not be long enough  
  
Forever may not be long enough for this love forever forever forever  
  
This world is never enough, and I'm not givin up My faith in love is like blood,  
  
I'd spill it freely for some My faith in love is like blood,  
  
It flows in everyone Don't stop to look at the clock,  
  
Forever won't be long enough  
  
Forever may not be long enough for you to know just how far I'd travel,  
  
Just how far I would go Open your heart and everything will be alright  
  
Open your heart, baby leave with me, don't be afraid forever!  
  
This world is never enough, and I'm not givin up My faith in love is like blood,  
  
I'd spill it freely for some My faith in love is like blood,  
  
It flows in everyone Don't stop to look at the clock,  
  
Forever won't be long enough  
  
Forever may not be long enough Forever may not be long enough  
  
Forever may not be long enough Forever may not be long enough  
  
ROBINROX: Aw, how sweet! *glomps Nightwing* I've always loved you, ya know.  
  
Nightwing: Yeah I know. Will ya get off me? *pushes RR off of him*  
  
ROBINROX: Eh-heheh.Heh.*sighs**pouts* 


	10. Wind's NocturnexxxRobin

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANYTHING I USE IN HERE!  
  
ROBINROX: Once again, a Robin solo! *glares at all the people who are shouting "BOO! BOO!" at her* I am not afraid to hurt my audience! *pulls out humongous book**smirks as the "Boo!"s subside* I have recently taken a liking to the anime Cyborg 009 and the ship in it 009/003. So be on the look-out for a Cyborg 009 fic from me coming out soon! ^^ Anyway, this song, the Wind's Nocturne, isn't a real song to my knowledge. It is a song sung by Shii, a Macromedia Flash player creation by brandy199. It is very sad, and I suggest you watch it. This song symbolizes Robin's distress when he was Slade's apprentice, and how much he thought about Starfire and the rest of the Titans. He may even cry! ^^ Yay for Robin-chan!  
  
Robin: *in his apprentice-to-Slade outfit* Do I have to wear this?  
  
ROBINROX: YES! Now sing and be sad. *snaps fingers**'Wind's Nocturne' music starts playing*  
  
The lights go off, and the scenery changes. It is an exact replica of Slade's lair, and we finally see Robin's room. It is small and cramped, and off to one corner is a mattress, lying alone on the ground. Stars twinkle in the night sky, seen through a barred window about Robin's height. Robin is near the window, having dropped to his knees in despair. Tears waver on his eyes as he begins to sing, slowly lifting his head from staring at the concrete beneath him  
  
*Robin looks out the barred window with tears in his eyes* Wishing on a dream that seems far off  
  
*He stands and presses his face against the bars, tears slowly trickling down his cheeks* Hoping it will come today  
  
*Stars reflect in his eyes, blinking brightly* Into the starlit night  
  
*Robin turns away from the bars, touching the 'S' on his suit* Foolish dreamers turn their gaze  
  
*Flashback-Starfire hesitates to leave when he battles Cinderblock* Waiting on a shooting Star  
  
*Flashback-He slams his door in her face* But what if that Star is not to come  
  
*Robin drops to his knees, sobs wracking his body* Will their dreams fade to nothing?  
  
*Green light shines through the bars over the window* When the horizon darkens most  
  
*Robin looks up and gasps, seeing Starfire at the window* We all need to believe there is hope  
  
*Robin gets up and runs over to the window, reaching a hand through the bars to touch Starfire's face* Is an angel watching closely over me?  
  
*Starfire disappears, and Robin stares in disbelief at the bars* Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see?  
  
*Once again, the sobs tear out of Robin like they have a will of their own* I know my heart should guide me but  
  
*Flashback-The Titans throw the HIVE out of the Tower* There's a hole within my soul  
  
*Flashback-"So.........The Teen Titans are finished?"* What will fill this emptiness inside of me?  
  
*Robin ends up in the same pose as he was in the beginning of the song, staring out of the barred window into the night* Am I to be satisfied without knowing?  
  
*Tears begin to fall from his eyes as the stars reflected in his eyes twinkle unwaveringly, keeping light in the dark* I wish then for a chance to see  
  
*Somewhere in Jump city, Starfire stares at the same stars, tears in her eyes as she thinks of Robin* Now all I need (desperately)  
  
*The two sing the last line in unison, nearly shouting to the stars:* Is my Star to come...  
  
The scenery changes to normal, leaving Robin staring out a normal window. The light is blinding for a second, and when everyone can see clearly again, it is to see Robin holding Starfire close to him as she sobs into his shoulder. ROBINROX doesn't seem to mind, and is too sad herself to even notice.  
  
ROBINROX: *cries* So.......sad.......Cannot.......Take it.......  
  
Robin: *pats Starfire's back* It's okay.You saved me, and I'm okay. Don't cry, Starfire.  
  
Starfire: I will never let Slade take you away from me again! I promise!  
  
ROBINROX: *cries some more* We'll be back.After I stop crying long enough to write another chapter. 


	11. Things I'll Never SayxxxSxR BBxR

ROBINROX: Alright, I'm going to have my fav TT couples, Robin/ Starfire and Raven/BB sing a song. Yay for the couples! It's 'Things I'll Never Say' by Avril Lavigne. She rocks! ^^ For now, I'm not going to have people do action anymore, since it's hard to think up things for people to do that would work with the song being sung. Unless you (the reviewers) think it's absolutely horrible without actions, that's probably the way it's gonna stay. *snaps fingers**'Things I'll Never Say' music starts playing*  
  
(Starfire) I'm tugging at my hair  
  
(Robin) I'm pulling at my clothes  
  
(Beast Boy) I'm trying to keep my cool  
  
(Raven) I know it shows  
  
(Robin) I'm staring at my feet  
  
(Starfire) My cheeks are turning red  
  
(Beast Boy) I'm searching for the words inside my head  
  
(Starfire) Cuz I'm feeling nervous  
  
(Robin) Trying to be so perfect  
  
(Beast Boy) Cuz I know you're worth it  
  
(Raven) You're worth it, yeah  
  
(Robin) If I could say what I want to say  
  
(Beast Boy) I'd say I want to blow you...Away  
  
(Starfire) Be with you every night  
  
(Raven) Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
(Beast Boy) If I could say what I want to see  
  
(Starfire) I want to see you go down...On one knee...  
  
(Robin) Marry me today  
  
(Raven) Guess I'm just wishing my life away  
  
(All) With these things I'll never say  
  
(Robin) It don't do me any good  
  
(Raven) It's just a waste of time  
  
(Starfire) What use is it to you what's on my mind?  
  
(Beast Boy) If it ain't coming out, we're not going anywhere  
  
(Robin) So why can't I just tell you that I care?  
  
(Starfire) Cuz I'm feeling nervous  
  
(Robin) Trying to be so perfect  
  
(Beast Boy) Cuz I know you're worth it  
  
(Raven) You're worth it, yeah  
  
(Robin) If I could say what I want to say  
  
(Beast Boy) I'd say I want to blow you...Away  
  
(Starfire) Be with you every night  
  
(Raven) Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
(Beast Boy) If I could say what I want to see  
  
(Starfire) I want to see you go down...on one knee...  
  
(Robin) Marry me today  
  
(Raven) Guess I'm wishing my life away  
  
(All) With these things I'll never say  
  
(Beast Boy) What's wrong with my tongue?  
  
(Raven) These words keep slipping away  
  
(Robin) I stutter  
  
(Starfire) I stumble  
  
(All) Like I've got nothing to say  
  
(Robin) If I could say what I want to say  
  
(Beast Boy) I'd say I want to blow you...Away  
  
(Starfire) Be with you every night  
  
(Raven) Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
(Beast Boy) If I could say what I want to see  
  
(Starfire) I want to see you go down...on one knee...  
  
(Robin) Marry me today  
  
(Raven) Guess I'm wishing my life away  
  
(All) With these things I'll never say  
  
ROBINROX: Yay! Even without the actions it was fun! ^^  
  
Robin: Maybe for you it was fun...  
  
Raven: Can there be more Evanescence?  
  
ROBINROX: No, someone protested the fact that I used almost all of the Evanescence album. Can I help it that I find connections to one character/'ship/the group in the Evanescence songs? I've learned to listen to the message below the song...Now I'm sorting every song I've heard into if it would be a good Romy (Rogue/Remy from X-Men: Evolution) song...So far, I've got about three, and almost the entire Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Once More, With Feeling album. ^^ 


	12. Talent For LovexxxStarfire

Titans Sing! Note: K9 wrote this chappie  
  
Nightwing: Aren't we done with this yet?  
  
ROBINROX: Hmm... lemme think about that... NO! But don't worry Nightwing-chan, I love you!  
  
Nightwing: That's what scares me.  
  
Robin: What did that have to do with anything that just went on here? *is sitting with Starfire on his lap(awwwwwwwwww, how sweet! ^^), his arms around her waist*  
  
Starfire: *shrugs*  
  
All of a sudden, a black hole appeared, and K9 stepped out of it.  
  
K9: HI NATALIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ROBINROX: HI K9!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
K9: So......... can I ask a question?  
  
ROBINROX: Sure!  
  
K9: Where am I?  
  
Everyone else: *fall over anime style*  
  
K9: What?  
  
ROBINROX: This is the Titans Sing! Fic!  
  
K9: OH! MESA GETS SAGES!  
  
K9 snapped and her four sages appeared (Spiral; Rini; Nick; Takeshi)  
  
K9: HI GUYS! Hey why are you two here? *points at Nick and Takeshi*  
  
Nick and Takeshi: You summoned us here!  
  
K9: Okay... then I want you three *points at Cyborg, Nick, and Takeshi* To get me donuts, sodas, popcorn, and ice cream!  
  
Those 3: Why?  
  
K9: Cuz me and Nat are hungry.  
  
Those 3: Fine *go get food*  
  
K9: Okay......... now Nightwing, as much as I really really really really really really really *breath* really really really really hate you, I'm not gonna destroy you. Now mesa get instruments!  
  
K9 zapped in a guitar, drum set, and a keyboard.  
  
K9: Okay, Spiral, you play drums, Rini, guitar, Raven, to da keyboard! And Starfire shall sing!  
  
Starfire: What am I singing?  
  
K9: Talent for Love! I LOVE THAT SONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Starfire: That is a very good song indeed!  
  
K9: Yay! Okay Spiral, let's get started!  
  
Spiral, Rini, and Raven started the music.  
  
Starfire: Life is so full of hurry and hustle,  
  
Sometimes I think it's passing us by  
  
The days are like hours, hours like minutes  
  
I'm caught up in it till I look in your eyes  
  
And to my surprise I find there is a heaven  
  
Timeless and real, making me feel  
  
Free and alive  
  
You touch me, you kiss me, and time has no meaning  
  
I'm on a rocket to some other zone  
  
Baby, you thrill me - whatever you're doing  
  
Don't think of stopping until we are light-years away  
  
All alone, cause I want to keep this  
  
Treasure for my very own  
  
Your talent for love  
  
Trying to move forward, pushing and shoving  
  
People all get in each other's way  
  
But when two lovers find their own magic  
  
Nothing else matters, cause they know it will stay  
  
And I know somehow our spell will not ever be broken  
  
Timeless and real, making me feel  
  
Free and alive  
  
You touch me, you kiss me, and time has no meaning  
  
I'm on a rocket to some other zone  
  
Baby, you thrill me - whatever you're doing  
  
Don't think of stopping until we are light-years away  
  
All alone, cause I want to keep this  
  
Treasure for my very own  
  
Your talent for love!  
  
(music break)  
  
You touch me, you kiss me, and time has no meaning  
  
I'm on a rocket to some other zone  
  
Baby, you thrill me - whatever you're doing  
  
Don't think of stopping until we are light-years away  
  
All alone, cause I want to keep this  
  
Treasure for my very own  
  
Your talent for love!  
  
K9: *claps* YA'LL ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ROBINROX: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Spiral: I'm one of the best drummers in the universe after all! *wink*  
  
Rini: That was fun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Raven: Whatever.  
  
K9: I love that song I love that song I love that song *keeps chanting I love that song*  
  
Nightwing: You scare me.  
  
K9: Thank you. *goes back to chanting* 


	13. Under Your SpellxxxRaven

ROBINROX: A song from the BtVS: OM, WF soundtrack shall be sung by Raven, to Beast Boy. The song is...'Under Your Spell'! Sung by Amber Benson. Praise to Joss Whedon for one of my favorite love songs! ^^ Squee! *snaps fingers**'Under Your Spell' music begins*  
  
(Raven) I lived my life in shadow  
  
Never the sun on my face  
  
It didn't seem so sad, though  
  
I figured that was my place  
  
Now I'm bathed in light  
  
Something just isn't right  
  
I'm under your spell  
  
How else could it be?  
  
Anyone would notice me  
  
It's magic I can tell  
  
How you set me free  
  
Brought me out so easily  
  
I saw a world enchanted  
  
Spirits and charms in the air  
  
I always took for granted  
  
I was the only there  
  
But your power shone  
  
Brighter than any I've known!  
  
I'm under your spell  
  
Nothing I can do  
  
You just took my soul with you  
  
You worked your charm so well  
  
Finally I knew  
  
Everything I'd dreamed was true  
  
You make me believe  
  
The moon to the tide  
  
I can feel you inside  
  
I'm under your spell  
  
Surging like the sea  
  
Pulled to you so helplessly  
  
I break with every swell  
  
Lost in ecstasy  
  
Spread beneath my willow tree  
  
You make me complete  
  
You make me complete  
  
You make me complete  
  
Raven: *hugs Beast Boy*  
  
Beast Boy: *blushes*  
  
ROBINROX: *flashes a camera* I'll keep this picture forever and ever and ever! ^^ You two are so cute together, Raven-chan! 


	14. StandingxxxRxS

ROBINROX: This song is another one from the BtVS: OM, WF soundtrack. 'Standing', sung by Anthony Stewert Head. Go Mr. Head! *laughs* Mr. Head! ^^ Oh, I crack me up...Anyway, once again, this is sung primarily by Robin, *ignores evil glares from K9* but it's sort of a duet between he and Star. It's set sort of in the 'Masks'/'Apprentice' time frame. Enjoy! *snaps fingers**'Standing' music begins to play*  
  
Robin: You're not ready for the world outside  
  
You keep pretending, but you just can't hide  
  
I know I said that I'd be standing by your side  
  
But I...  
  
Starfire: You're path's unbeaten, and it's all uphill  
  
And you can meet it, but you never will  
  
And I'm the reason that you're standing still  
  
But I...  
  
Robin: I wish I could say the right words  
  
To lead you through this land  
  
Wish I could play the father  
  
And take you by the hand  
  
Wish I could stay  
  
But now I understand  
  
I'm standing in the way  
  
Starfire: The cries around you, you don't hear at all  
  
'Cause you know I'm there to take that call  
  
So you just lie there when you should be standing tall  
  
But I...  
  
I wish I could lay your arms down  
  
And let you rest at last  
  
Wish I could slay your demons  
  
But now that time has passed  
  
Wish I could stay  
  
Robin: Your stalwart standing fast  
  
Starfire: But I'm standing in the way  
  
Both: I'm just standing in the way  
  
Both: *embrace*  
  
ROBINROX: *sniffs* How sweet...Don't you think so, Nightwing-chan?  
  
Nightwing: *grumbling* She usually hugs me...  
  
Cyborg: Here we go again with the jealous-of-myself thing! I'M GOING CRAZY HERE!  
  
ROBINROX: ...You weren't already? Coulda fooled me! 


	15. Going Through The MotionsxxxNightwing

ROBINROX: This is the last song from the BtVS: OM, WF soundtrack. It's for Nightwing, and this one, there will be a few actions, because they are necessary for the song to make any sense at all. This is about a year before Star gets back and Nightwing is battling a few baddies on the street. I've changed a few words here and there, but only because it wouldn't make any sense if I didn't. Cue hologram projector! *a projector somewhere in the room projects a very real-looking hologram of the night streets of Jump City.* Cue random baddies! *a few random gang members with a very attractive female hostage appear on the scene* Cue music! *snaps fingers**'Going Through The Motions' music starts* Cue Nightwing!  
  
Nightwing: *appears on the scene*  
  
Nightwing: *walking around* Every single night  
  
The same arrangement  
  
I go out and fight the fight  
  
Still I always feel  
  
This strange estrangement  
  
Nothing here is real  
  
Nothing here is right  
  
*sees gang members with the VAFH* I've been making shows  
  
*goes over and starts fighting* Of trading blows  
  
Just hoping no one knows  
  
That I've been  
  
Going through the motions  
  
Walking through the part  
  
Nothing seems to penetrate my heart  
  
I was always brave and kind of righteous  
  
Now I find I'm wavering  
  
Crawl out of your grave  
  
You find this fight just  
  
*a gang member approaches him* Doesn't mean a thing  
  
Gang Member: He ain't got that swing  
  
Nightwing: *hits him* Thanks for noticing  
  
Gang Members: *dancing around like they're running away from Nightwing* He does pretty well with fiends from hell  
  
But lately we can tell  
  
That he's just  
  
Going through the motions  
  
Faking it somehow  
  
Gang Leader: He's not even half the man he-Ow...*has just been hit in the back of the head by Nightwing*  
  
Nightwing: *beats the rest of the gang members* Will I stay this way forever  
  
*frees the VAFH* Sleepwalk through my life's endeavor  
  
Very Attractive Female Hostage: How can I repay-  
  
Nightwing: -Whatever *walks away*  
  
I don't wanna be *continues to patrol Jump City*  
  
Going through the motions  
  
Losing all my drive  
  
I can't even see  
  
If this is really me  
  
And I just wanna be  
  
Alive  
  
*the hologram goes away and so do the gang members and the VAFH. Nightwing is the only one left*  
  
ROBINROX: Oh, Nightwing, that was amazing! *hugs Nightwing*  
  
Nightwing: Ow...Please stop hugging me... 


	16. Where Do We Go From HerexxxTT

ROBINROX: Okay, I lied last chapter. There is one more song from the BtVS: OM, WF soundtrack that must be sung. I might have BB and Terra sing the 'Under Your Spell/Standing Reprise' next chapter, but it's unlikely because I can tell people are getting mad at me for all these Buffy songs. The song they're singing now is called 'Where Do We Go From Here' and it's sung by the group. After the Titans defeat Slade in Apprentice and are at the Tower with Robin, before they de-probe themselves.  
  
Group: *groans* AGAIN WITH THE BUFFY?  
  
ROBINROX: I like Buffy! You got a problem? *fire surrounds her and she turns into her eagle-hanyou-oni form*  
  
Group: *shake heads, scared*  
  
ROBINROX: ^^ Good! *snaps fingers**music for 'Where Do We Go From Here' starts*  
  
Beast Boy: Where do we go from here?  
  
Starfire/Robin: Where do we go from here?  
  
Cyborg: The battle's done and we kinda won  
  
Raven/Cyborg: So we sound our vict'ry cheer  
  
Where do we go from here?  
  
Beast Boy/Raven: Why is the path unclear  
  
When we know home is near?  
  
Group: Understand we'll go hand in hand  
  
But we'll walk alone in fear  
  
Cyborg: Tell me  
  
Group: Where do we go from here?  
  
When does "The End" appear?  
  
When do the trumpets cheer?  
  
The curtains close on a kiss-  
  
God knows  
  
We can tell the end is near  
  
Where do we go from here?  
  
Where do we go from here?  
  
Where do we go from here?  
  
ROBINROX: I like that song. ^^ Spike's voice is so...So HEARABLE in that one! I like Spike... 


	17. Under Your SpellxxStanding ReprisexxxBBx...

ROBINROX: I said I probably wouldn't, but I am! That's right, folks, it's what you feared! The 'Under Your Spell/Standing Reprise' with Terra and Beast Boy as Giles and Tara! ^^ *snaps fingers**'Under Your Spell/Standing Reprise' music starts playing*  
  
Beast Boy: I'm under your spell  
  
God, how can this be?  
  
Playing with my memory  
  
You know I've been through hell  
  
Terra, don't you see  
  
There'll be nothing left of me  
  
You made me believe  
  
Terra: Believe me I don't wanna go  
  
BB/Terra: And it'll grieve me 'cause I love you so  
  
But we both know  
  
Terra: Wish I could say  
  
The right words to lead you through this land  
  
Wish I could play  
  
The mother and take you  
  
By the hand  
  
BB: Wish I could trust  
  
That it was just this once but I must do what I must  
  
I can't adjust to this disgust  
  
We're done and I just  
  
BB/Terra: Wish I could stay  
  
Wish I could stay  
  
Wish I could stay  
  
Wish I could  
  
Stay  
  
ROBINROX: I changed some of the words, once again, because it wouldn't make a lot of sense if I hadn't. All the Buffy songs I used belong to the greatest TV series director, Joss Whedon! Praise Joss Whedon! *bows to Joss Whedon* Hail Joss Whedon! If you have ever seen X-Men: Evolution and think I should do an 'X-Men SING!' fanfic, please tell me so! I'm itching to write about it! ^^ 


	18. Only A GirlxxxGirls

ROBINROX: C'mon, girls, I got a song for us-er, I mean you!  
  
Starfire: Wondrous! What is it?  
  
ROBINROX: It's called 'Only A Girl' and it's the Bayville Siren's theme. Yes, that's right, I'm using a song from the X-Men: Evolution series! ^^ I love that series to death!  
  
Raven: Yippee. Who's singing?  
  
ROBINROX: You, Star, Terra, and Blackfire.  
  
Blackfire & Terra: *appear in the room* Cool! *high five*  
  
ROBINROX: *snaps fingers**'Only A Girl' music starts*  
  
Starfire: I'm just your sweet next-door neighbor; I do what I'm told  
  
Blackfire: And I never cause any trouble  
  
Raven: I'm so much more than meets the eye  
  
Terra: But there's something that I keep hidden deep inside!  
  
Starfire: Don't mess with my kind  
  
Raven: Don't play with my mind  
  
Terra: I'm only a girl but I can move the world!  
  
Blackfire: Don't put me down  
  
Raven: Or kick me to the ground  
  
Terra: I'll be up in a flash  
  
Starfire: My superhuman blast!  
  
Blackfire: I may be out to have a little bit of fun  
  
Starfire: I've got a life of my own and it's just begun  
  
Terra: I've got powers that you can't deny  
  
Raven: Treat me wrong and I'm gone in the blink of an eye!  
  
Starfire: Don't mess with my kind  
  
Raven: Don't play with my mind  
  
Terra: I'm only a girl but I can move the world!  
  
Blackfire: Don't put me down  
  
Raven: Or kick me to the ground  
  
Terra: I'll be up in a flash  
  
Starfire: My superhuman blast!  
  
All: Oh!  
  
Starfire: Don't mess with my kind  
  
Raven: Don't play with my mind  
  
Terra: I'm only a girl but I can move the world!  
  
Blackfire: Don't put me down  
  
Raven: Or kick me to the ground  
  
Terra: I'll be up in a flash  
  
Starfire: My superhuman blast!  
  
ROBINROX: GO GIRLS! We rule! *wink, peace*  
  
Starfire: That was most invigorating! ^^  
  
Raven: As much as I hate to say this, Star's right-That was a lot of fun.  
  
Blackfire: Welcome to my life girls. What say we take over this joint? Have Kitten join us! Then we can have some REAL fun. Huh, Robby-poo?  
  
Robin: *shudder, twitch* Never call me that again on pain of death, Blackfire.  
  
Kitten: *appears* Oh, Robby-poo! I forgive you!  
  
ROBINROX: *growl* Stay away from Star's man. *zaps a rope around Kitten* We'll be back after Kitten learns to cooperate! ^_~ Oh, and Blackfire, I'm sorry, but you'll have to go, to make room for Jinx. Sorry, but I already have the song typed up and that's the way it's gonna be! 


	19. Unknown SongxxxGirls

ROBINROX: Alright, special guest Jinx, welcome to the torture-I mean show! Now, I must introduce Terra to Speedy and you to Aqualad. Speedy! Aqualad! Get your damn fine asses in here!  
  
Speedy & Aqualad: *walk in* What's up?  
  
Jinx: *blushes and stares at Aqualad*  
  
Terra: *drools over Speedy*  
  
ROBINROX: Sorry to do this to you, Speedy, but I need Terra to get away from Raye's boy. So, I brought you two in.  
  
Speedy: What's he here for then? *inclines his head to Aqualad*  
  
ROBINROX: HE is for Jinx. Now, you like them because the almighty authoresses says so!  
  
Those 4: *fall in love*  
  
ROBINROX: Alright, this is a song by Madonna that I can't recall the name of...So the music will start now! *music starts* That's WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY more convenient than snapping my fingers...Oh, BTW, this chapter will have actions! ^^  
  
{Starfire-SPEAKING--walks in} Girls can wear jeans  
  
{Raven-SPEAKING--walks in} And cut their hair short,  
  
{Terra-SPEAKING--walks in}Wear shorts and things-  
  
{Jinx-SPEAKING--walks in} It's okay to be a boy  
  
{Kitten-SPEAKING--walks in} But for a boy to look like a girl is degrading  
  
{Starfire-SPEAKING--narrows eyes} Because you think that BEING a girl is degrading  
  
{Raven-SPEAKING--smiles} But secretly, you'd love to know what it's like  
  
{Jinx-SPEAKING--puts her elbow on Raven's shoulder} Wouldn't you?  
  
{Starfire-SPEAKING--puts her elbow on Raven's other shoulder} What it feels like for a girl  
  
{Terra-dirty dancing for Speedy} Silky smooth  
  
{Starfire-applies lip-gloss} Lips as sweet as candy  
  
{Jinx-dances with Terra} Baby Tight blue jeans  
  
{Kitten-pulls the strap of her tank top up on her shoulder} Skin that shows in patches  
  
(Bad guys appear) {All} Strong inside but you don't know it {All get in a fighting stance}  
  
{Terra-kicks a guy, then punches his head in and uses her powers to throw rocks at people} Good little girls they never show it  
  
{Kitten-pulls out her guns and grins} When you open up your mouth to speak {shoots}  
  
{Raven-enters a man's mind and shuts him down internally} Could you be a little weak?  
  
{Jinx-throws hexes at a man} Do you know what it feels like for a girl?  
  
{All-defeat bad guys and stand proudly on top of the bodies} Do you know what it feels like in this world for a girl?  
  
{Kitten-chews bubble gum and blows a bubble} Hair that twirls on fingertips so gently  
  
{Jinx-puts her hands on her hips and faces Aqualad} Baby Hands that rest on jutting hips repenting  
  
{Starfire-touches Robin's cheek) Hurt that's not to supposed to show  
  
{Raven-walks up to Beast Boy} And tears that fall when no one knows  
  
{Kitten-singing sweetly to Fang} When you're tryin' hard to be your best,  
  
{Terra-smiles at Speedy} Could you be a little less?  
  
{Raven-steps forward} Do you know what it feels like for a girl?  
  
{Jinx-glides upward} Do you know what it feels like in this world for a girl?  
  
{Starfire-starbolts crackle on her hands} Do you know what it feels like for a girl?  
  
{All-join hands and face their men} Do you know what feels like in this world?  
  
{All-take one step forward, then turn around} What it feels like for a girl  
  
{Raven-separates from the group and stands in the middle of the circle} Strong inside but you don't know it {does complex martial arts moves and ends up nearly punching Terra}  
  
{Jinx-flies into the center with Raven, doing flips in the air as she does} Good little girls they never show it  
  
{Terra-walks into the middle, body surrounded by a whirlwind of rocks, eyes glowing gold} When you open up your mouth to speak  
  
{Starfire-walks into the middle confidently} Could you be a little weak?  
  
{Kitten-pulls out her guns and shoots into the air} Do you know what it feels like for a girl?  
  
{Raven-smiles and returns to the outer circle} Do you know what it feels like in this world for a girl?  
  
{All-nearly shouting at the boys} Do you know what it feels like for a girl?  
  
{Terra-throws boulders into the air}Do you know what it feels like in this world for a girl?  
  
{Kitten-dancing}In this world  
  
{Raven-watching Kitten incredulously} Do you know?  
  
{Starfire-doing cartwheels in a corner, smiling} Do you know?  
  
{Jinx-hexing everything in sight except for the girls} Do you know what it feels like for a girl?  
  
{All-stop what they're doing and end up in front of the boys, glaring} What it feels like in this world?  
  
ROBINROX: Yeah! ^^ Oh, I made Kitten a good girl and gave her guns. In my unposted fic, Kitten has become good and now has guns to aid the Titans. Eventually she breaks up with Fang to pursue a much hotter relationship with Hot Spot (GET HER AWAY FROM THE EVIL SPIDER-HANYOU!) 


	20. My DecemberxxxRobin

RR: Well, been a while since I last updated huh? Well, I have a great new song for you! I was crying when I listened to this, mainly cuz it had some pretty sad images coming with it. (sad music videos get me every time- especially if they're from FF7 about Aeris, Cloud, Sephiroth, and how Aeris died. Damn that bastard to hell!) Robin, another solo for you!  
  
Robin: groans  
  
RR: Come one, you know you love it! And you'll probably end up in Starfire's arms one way or another!  
  
Robin: thinks it over All right. What's the song?  
  
RR: 'My December' by Linkin Park.  
  
Robin: All right. Get the music started and let's hit it!  
  
RR: snaps fingersmusic for 'My December' starts  
  
Robin: This is my December  
  
This is my time of the year  
  
This is my December  
  
This is all so clear  
  
This is my December  
  
This is my snow covered home  
  
This is my December  
  
This is me alone  
  
And I  
  
Just wish that  
  
I didn't feel  
  
Like there was  
  
Something I missed  
  
And I  
  
Take back all  
  
The things I said  
  
To make you  
  
Feel like that  
  
And I  
  
Just wish that  
  
I didn't feel  
  
Like there was  
  
Something I missed  
  
And I  
  
Take back all the  
  
Things I said to you  
  
And I give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere  
  
To go to  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have someone  
  
To come home to  
  
This is my December  
  
These are my snow covered dreams  
  
This is me pretending  
  
This is all I need  
  
And I  
  
Just wish that  
  
I didn't feel  
  
Like there was  
  
Something I missed  
  
And I  
  
Take back all  
  
The things I said  
  
To make you feel like that  
  
And I  
  
Just wish that  
  
I didn't feel  
  
Like there was  
  
Something I missed  
  
And I  
  
Take back all the things  
  
I said to you  
  
And I give it all away  
  
Just to have  
  
Somewhere to go to  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have someone  
  
To come home to  
  
This is my December  
  
This is my time of the year  
  
This is my December  
  
This is all so clear  
  
And I give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere  
  
To go to  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have someone  
  
To come home to  
  
RR: Well, to give you the proper idea of what it felt like for me to watch that music video, I'm going to have Slade, Robin, and Starfire reenact a few scenes from the MV. Slade?  
  
Slade appears.  
  
RR: Okay, let's get things moving!  
  
Starfire is kneeling in the middle of the room, facing forward, a spotlight shining on her, holding her hands together as if she were praying. Her hair is held back with a ribbon and a round, shiny, green ball that looks as if it could be an emerald. Slade jumps down in the spotlight, a sword in his hands. As he falls, he angles the sword so that it slices through Starfire's stomache when he hits the ground. Her hands fall to her sides. She slumps forward, her eyes widening a little. Slade pulls the sword out of her stomache and she falls forward, the ribbon and green ball coming out of her hair. It bounced away, down stairs to their right.  
  
Robin is holding Starfire, in the middle of a large body of water. She is obviously dead, and her hands are folded on her stomache. Robin lets go of her body, and Starfire slowly sinks to the bottom.  
  
RR: crying WHY? WHY DID THEY HAVE TO KILL HER LIKE THAT??? revives Starfire  
  
Robin: holding back tears I had to watch her die...Man, that was awful...  
  
RR: I may or may not get back to you soon... 


	21. The WayxxxRobin

ROBINROX: Robin, I have a song for you.

Robin: :groan:

ROBINROX: Well, it was for Star, but I guess I can have Speedy sing it to her...

Speedy: :currently making googly eyes at Star while Terra watches on, annoyed:

Robin: NO! I'll sing it! :shoves Speedy towards Terra:

Speedy: :glares at Robin, then puts his arm around Terra's shoulder:

ROBINROX: Alright Robin, this is 'The Way' by Clay Aiken. I always think of you and Star whenever I hear this song. I love it! You two are so cute together...Don't you think so?

Robin: o.0 This is a fan with a LITTLE too much time on her hands...

ROBINROX: :snaps fingers::music for 'The Way' starts:

Robin: :sings:

There's something bout the way you look tonight

There's something bout the way that I can't take my eyes off you

Something bout the way your lips invite

Maybe its the way I get nervous when your around

And I want you to be mine

And if you need a reason why

It's in the way that you move me

And the way that you tease me

The way that I want you tonight

It's in the way that you hold me

And the way that you know me

And when I can't find the right words to say

You feel it in the way

There's something bout the way you stay on my mind

There's something bout the way I whisper your name when I'm asleep, oh girl

Maybe it's the look you get in your eyes

Or baby it's the way that it makes me feel to see you smile

And the reasons they may change

But what I'm feeling stays the same

It's in the way that you move me

And the way that you tease me

The way that I want you tonight

It's in the way that you hold me

And the way that you know me

And when I can't find the right words to say

You feel it in the way

You feel it in the way

I can't put my fingers on

Just what it is that makes me love you

You baby

So don't ask me to describe

I get all choked up inside

Just thinking about the way

It's in the way that you move me

And the way that you tease me

The way that I want you tonight

It's in the way that you hold me

And the way that you know me

And when I can't find the right words to say

You feel it in the way

It's in the way that you move me

And the way that you tease me

There's something about the way you look tonight

There's nothing more to say than

I feel it in the way

ROBINROX: :hugs Robin: You ROCK, Robin!

Robin: As evidenced by your sn...

ROBINROX: Yup!


End file.
